youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fantasy Girls of USA (band)
The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) is a band with five female girls. About Them *Melody Mea Prettyful is a squirrel, who wears a red bow, yellow star, yellow chains, a red bra with yellow stars, red skirt with white stars, and red shoes with yellow stars. *Barbra Tally Bara is a capybara, who wears a white pearl necklace, pink shirt, red skirt with white stripes, black shoes, and a ring. *Emerald Golden Puppy is a puppy, who wears a sunflower, a grey jumper with a USA Musical logo, and brown stripes and a brown ball on her tail's end. *Tawnie Atlantis Lemur is a lemur, who wears a pink ballerina dress, a blue pearl bracelet on her wist, and a red ear ring. *Sasha Helga Fruity is a fruit bat, who wears a pink bow, and has a necklace with a pink love heart. Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Melody's Relatives *Rocky J. Squirrel (Melody's Love Interest) *Alec Azam (adopted son) Emerald's Relatives *Dinky Dachshund (Emerald's Love Interest) Gallery: Melody_Prettyful.png|Melody Prettyful Barbra_Bara.png|Barbra Bara File:Emerald_Puppy.png|Emerald Puppy Tawnie_Lemur.png|Tawnie Lemur Sasha_Fruity.png|Sasha Fruity Songs: *Spice Girls - Wannabe (1996) *Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time (1998) *Flying Dreams - Kenny Loggins (2000) *My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (1997) *No Place I'd Rather Be - Clean Bandit (2014) *Got to Be Real – Mary J. Blige (2004) *Cousin Skeeter - 702 (1998) *I Won't Say (I'm In Love) - Susan Egan, Lillias White, Cheryl Freeman, LaChanze, Vaneese Thomas (1997) *Just Dance - Lady Gaga (2008) *Ke$ha - C'Mon (2012) *The Proud Family - Solange Knowles (2001) *Oops I Did It Again - Britney Spears (2000) *Mr Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan (2011) *Celine Dion - The Power of Love (1993) *Israel Kamakawiwoʻole - Somewhere Over The Rainbow (1990) *Serebro - Mi Mi Mi (2015) *Umbrella - Rihanna (2008) *Gloria Estefan - Anything For You (1987) *Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up (2010) *Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye (1973) *Heal The World - Michael Jackson (1989) *Hide the Wine - Carly Pearce (2017) Gallery (Weapons) Melody Prettyful Melody_Prettyful_(pistol).png|Pistol Melody_Prettyful_(saber).png|Saber Melody_Prettyful_(saber)_(pink_staff).png|Pink Saber Staff Barbra Bara Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(gun).png|Pistol Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(saber).png|Saber Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(saber)_(yellow).png|Yellow Saber Emerald Puppy Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(two_pistols).png|Two Pistols Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(two_sabers).png|Two Sabers Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(two_sabers)_(one_purple_and_one_orange).png|One and Purple Tawnie Lemur Tawnie_Lemur_(pistol).png|Pistol Tawnie_Lemur_(saber).png|Green Saber Tawnie_Lemur_(green_saber).png|Three Green Saber Sasha Fruity Sasha_Fruity_(two_pistols).png|Two Pistols Sasha_Fruity_(two_sabers).png|Two Sabers Sasha_Fruity_(two_sabers)_(green_and_red).png|One Green and One Red Gallery Melody_Prettyful_(pajamas).png Melody_Prettyful_(swimsuit).png Melody Prettyful (Winter Suit).png Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(pyjamas).png Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(swimsuit).png File:Barbar Bara (winter clothes).png Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(pajamas).png Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(swimsuit).png Emerald Puppy (winter clothes).png Tawnie_Lemur_(pajamas).png Tawnie_Lemur_(swimsuit).png Tawnie_Lemur_(Winter_Suit).png Sasha_Fruity_(pajamas).png Sasha_Fruity_(swimsuit).png Sasha Fruity (winter clothes).png Disguises: Melody_Prettyful_(Poodles'_Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Barbra_Bara_(Poodles'_Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(Poodles'_Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Tawnie_Lemur_(Poodles'_Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Sasha_Fruity_(Poodles'_Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Melody_Prettyful_(Esmeralda_(Red_Dress)).png|Esmeralda (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(Shirley_the_Medium).png|Shirley the Medium (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(Princess_Eilonwy).png|Princess Eilonwy (Blue's Big Costume Party) Tawnie_Lemur_(Blossom).png|Blossom (Blue's Big Costume Party) Sasha_Fruity_(Sally).png|Sally (Blue's Big Costume Party) Melody_Prettyful_(Frida_Fox).png|Frida Fox (Home on the Range) Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(Jessie).png|Jessie (Home on the Range) Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(Greta_Garbo).png|Greta Garbo (Home on the Range) Tawnie_Lemur_(Sawyer).png|Sawyer (Home on the Range) Sasha_Fruity_(Judy_Garland).png|Judy Garland (Home on the Range) Melody_Prettyful_(Thumbelina).png|Thumbelina (The Little Jungle Boy) Mrs_Barbra_Bara_(Moana).png|Moana (The Little Jungle Boy) Mrs_Emerald_Puppy_(Elsa).png|Elsa (The Little Jungle Boy) Tawnie_Lemur_(Rapunzel).png|Rapunzel (The Little Jungle Boy) Sasha_Fruity_(Tiana).png|Tiana (The Little Jungle Boy) Melody_Prettyful_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Barbra_Bara_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Emerald_Puppy_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Tawnie_Lemur_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Sasha_Fruity_(Secret_Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Poses No20190329 005122.jpg|They pose No20190404 005428.jpg|Someone's going to get punished for this! No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!!! Trivia *It is revealed that when Stephen and his friends watch the performance, Rocky J. Squirrel is suddenly in love with Melody. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *In Twitterpated, Emerald has a crush on Dinky Dachshund. *In Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Presto, Rocky and Melody have adopted Alec Azam and have just named him Arty. Inspired by: *Spice Girls *Sister Sledge Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Musical Band Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters